In current practice, Wide Area Network (WAN) and/or Local Area Network (LAN) performance information is not centrally analyzed by a communication device coupled to such networks to account for information such as topological information, geographical information, user's network usage pattern, quality of network connection, time, throughput, user behavior, usage data, etc. Accordingly, user behavior associated with user's broadband service may not be contextually analyzed by any central system to provide a targeted offer to the user of the broadband service according to its broadband service usage. A lack of targeted offer may result negatively in terms of customer (user) satisfaction of the broadband service.
Lack of a central analysis may also result in the communication devices (e.g., a smart phone, computer, a router, etc.) operating with lower performance than otherwise possible because the communication devices have no means for knowing performance data that can be used to intelligently assess and manage performance of the communication device and/or network connection.